


【星昴】以父之名-01

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [1]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 司狼神威打开门，入眼就是这样一幅景象。青年半躺在沙发上，瘦削的身躯诏示着主人自虐般的饮食习惯，苍白到病态的皮肤上布满深浅不一的痕迹，再上面则是一片欲盖弥彰的红点，甚至还有几处可怕的淤青。漆黑如夜的发遮住他的眼，看起来像是睡着了。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 23





	【星昴】以父之名-01

**Author's Note:**

> bgm：《以父之名》（周杰伦）  
> 预计是10w字左右的长篇，已经完稿7w字，可以放心跳坑～！  
> 《X战记》全员出演，比较黑暗的一个故事，涉及bdsm／sp等性癖，以及部分角色死亡，注意避雷。

【01】

司狼神威打开门，入眼就是这样一幅景象。

青年半躺在沙发上，瘦削的身躯诏示着主人自虐般的饮食习惯，苍白到病态的皮肤上布满深浅不一的痕迹，再上面则是一片欲盖弥彰的红点，甚至还有几处可怕的淤青。  
漆黑如夜的发遮住他的眼，看起来像是睡着了。

原谅他观察的如此仔细，因为青年几乎不着寸缕，属于他的衣物正散落在地板上，从门口一路延续到沙发。  
如果不是早已习惯这样的情况，神威可能会以为这里刚发生了一起入室强奸案，而受害人正在他眼前。  
不过就算强奸，神威握紧拳头，他也不能报警……因为这一切的罪魁祸首八成就是个警察，看看他干了什么，知法犯法没人比那个男人更擅长。

受害人终于睁开眼，他从沙发上坐起来，似乎牵动了某个伤处，“啊”了一声，一贯没有表情的脸也扭曲了一下。他捏着喉咙清了清，沙哑的声音，“神威回来了啊，不好意思我马上就收拾。”  
“昴流先生，你……”随着青年的动作，原本盖在身上的毯子也滑落到地上。神威别过头，想起了一个词叫非礼勿视。  
昴流把地上那件皱了吧唧的衬衫拎起来套在身上，然而根本挡不住那一片旖旎，“神威你回房间写作业吧，有需要签字的就放在桌上，我先去洗个澡。”  
他没错过神威欲言又止的眼神，他只是没力气去解释什么。  
光是应付星史郎的心血来潮，就已经让他十分疲惫。

起身去浴室给自己做清理，下体不可言说的粘腻触感让他觉得更加烦躁，忍不住想骂脏话，那个男人是不是根本不知道什么叫安全套？  
他根本指望那个男人戴套，从他们维持这种关系以来，除了他自己准备套子的时候那人从不戴套，而现在……距离因为打架而被上一家打工的地方解雇已经半个月了，全身上下的钱加起来够不够买一盒安全套还不好说。  
而且，还有神威的补习费要攒，他几乎可以确定，这次期中考神威又没过。

他拧开莲蓬头，等待温水来冲刷这一身纵欲无度的痕迹。  
但是，有句古话说的是，屋漏偏逢连夜雨。

“艹。”  
一向好脾气的皇昴流也真的忍不住骂人了，热水器坏了，这破地方，垃圾配置。  
后面绝对撕裂了，想象着冷水浇在伤口上的感觉，他抱着自己打了个冷颤。总比停水好，也只能这样在心里安慰自己。  
他单手撑住墙壁，把体重维持在一条腿上，另一条腿则搭在马桶盖上，维持一个扭曲的姿势。  
考虑着或许安全套比补课费的优先级更高。

——

星史郎进来的时候，正好看到他猎物艰难的把手往自己后穴里插。男人吹了个口哨，低低笑了起来。  
高大的身躯遮住了半边灯光，昴流不用回头都知道不速之客是谁，神威不会不敲门闯进浴室，而且神威也没有这么高。  
尚未干涸的精液顺着手指动作而流出来，反正无论多羞耻的样子都被看过了，他早已经无所谓。  
“你看起来需要帮忙。”男人斜靠在浴室门上，这间公寓并不大，浴室也只能容纳单人的大小，此时高大的男人硬要挤进来，就显得更加拥挤。  
“……”他根本不想搭理他，手上动作依然未停。  
男人并不介意他的态度，硬要说起来也是他自己玩的狠了点，他的宠物闹脾气也是可以理解的。只停了两秒，他眼神一暗，走过去抓住他猎物那只在自己后穴动作的手，锁在头顶，“乖，我来。”  
昴流被他半推半靠的压制在马桶上，一条腿抬高搭在对方肩上，整个重心都集中在尾椎上。  
明天绝对会肿的，他想。  
男人伸出两根手指，递到他眼前，“舔。”  
连挣扎都省了，他顺从的伸出舌头，从指尖到骨节，细细舔舐。他被很好的调教过，明白该如何去取悦眼前的男人。

湿润的手指从他口中抽出，带出一条情色意味明显的唾液线。男人两指并拢，模拟性交的动作在他穴口处磨蹭。  
他的身体已经很好的记住了这个人，在对方的碰触下急不可耐的产生反应，泛红的肌肤，微张的穴口，意味明显的邀约。  
男人放开他被束缚的手，在他耳边吐出一口热气，“我要硬了。”  
昴流闭上眼，让他最绝望的不是敏感到不知廉耻的身体，而是纵然到现在，自己还会因为男人这样一句话而脸红。  
他确信男人能察觉到他的状态，他甚至要感谢对方没有取笑他。  
仿佛最后的一丝自尊能让他获得坚持下去的勇气。

“我以为你走了。”昴流靠在他肩头，声音闷闷的。冷水经过男人的手就沾上了体温，再送进自己体内竟然也感觉到温暖。  
“嗯？”男人随意的搭着他的话，“路过菜市场的时候看到有打折的鱼卖，想起你喜欢吃，就买了点，也只能再折返回来啊，明天就不新鲜了吧。”  
回你那种高级公寓，根本就不会路过贫民窟的菜市场，昴流在心里说。  
清洗完毕的后穴恢复了清爽，它主人却不领情，“我不喜欢吃鱼，你记错了。”  
“是吗？”男人从口袋里取出药膏，给他有些撕裂的后穴上药，“以前北都经常做的，你明明很喜欢。”

姐姐。  
他闭上眼，那些珍藏在内心深处的，也只有跟这个男人在一起的时候才能被拿出来擦拭抚摸，独属于他们三个人的记忆。

“你忘了，那是北都强迫我吃。”  
“姐姐做的就乐意尝试，我下厨的就很嫌弃。”男人上完药，把那管药塞进他手里，“记得涂。区别对待啊昴流君？”  
这根本就不是重点吧，昴流把药管随手扔在一边，他都快忘记了这个男人还有这么孩子气的一面。  
他们上次这么轻松的聊天是什么时候来着？  
“那就这样吧，”男人把他提起来，“请品尝之后告诉我谁的厨艺更高。”

星史郎半勃起的欲望还没有得到纾解，这根本不是个会压抑自己的男人，切身体会过这点的昴流很自然的就要跪下来，却半路被一双臂膀卡住。  
他抬头，早已不再清澈的祖母绿对上一双暗沉的琥珀色眼镜。  
“我还不想你因为做个爱就进医院，今天就这样，去休息，等会儿出来吃饭。”

于是晚饭就吃了鱼。  
清蒸的水煮的油煎的，昴流简直怀疑他把整个菜市场的鱼全部承包了。  
平心而论，星史郎的厨艺很好，星级大厨也不见得比他更好，能与之一战的怕是也只有北都。  
这两个名字让他觉得温暖，他抱住自己并拢的膝盖，任由自己陷进过去的幻影里。

星史郎在这里过夜的时候，神威就不会从他的卧室里出来。  
昴流给他送饭进去的时候看到他慌乱的收拾桌面。昴流装作什么都没看见，他不是他的谁，没有立场说什么。  
只能真心希望他是躲在里面努力学习了。  
自欺欺人。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))


End file.
